In Time
by Female Phenom
Summary: Jealousy can often affect even the most straightlaced person.


Title - In Time

Author/Distribution - Female Phenom, and just ask first please

Rating - PG-13

Disclaimer - I have never, nor will ever, claim to own any WWE superstars, including the ones featured in this fic. In fact the title is also technically not my property so....go figure.

Summary - Even the most emotionally restrained can be pushed to the edge by jealousy.

Featuring - As with most of my work its a secret, you'll have to find out.

_For Lyndelle and Emily. They know why._

I'm punching him. Hard. Blood throbs in my ears, pumping through my veins with terrifying force, pure liquid anger pulsating through my body. Again and again my fist strikes his face, pummelling the soft yielding mass that had been his nose, the bone long since shattered to a pulp. Jealousy, rage, pain, all my emotion is poured into each swing of my arm, each connection of my knuckles to his face. I am normally so collected, always in control, keep impulses in check. Only she can draw out this reaction from me, shatter all my restraint, make me run on pure emotion, erase any trace of self control I possess and let desire rule.

Someone, somewhere is shouting to me. At me. I register the voice before what they are saying. "Stop, get a GRIP. STOP!" I can't help but obey the orders, not only because of my body's growing exhaustion, but because my body automatically follows any instruction from that honey sweet voice.

I let go of him, breathing heavily, watching as he warily gazes at me, gauging whether I'm just gathering the energy for another round, his hand cautiously raising to his face, touching the thick red blood, streaming from his disfigured broken mess of a nose. He winces as he does, and I can't help but smirk.

The smirk is quickly wiped off when she runs to his side, fussing around him, glaring in anger at me. AT ME! The one who was helping her. Sort of. Surely she knows that was for her own good, she can't be with him, it would be wrong.

"What is your problem?" Obviously not then.

"I am…was…" I flounder helplessly, searching for words as she rises up from where she was crouching beside him, and walking towards me. Her whole body radiates outrage, and let me tell you, rage has never looked so good.

Every individual hair on her head quivers with rage, and when she tosses the bristling mane it hisses in distaste. Her face is slightly flushed, pink smudged along her cheekbones, her lips are parted in a semi-pout, they too are shaking. However all these factors, undeniably attractive as they are, pale in comparison to the affect her mood has taken on her eyes.

Her normally glittering doe eyes are flashing, dancing with passionate anger. The flames of fury consume them, bringing out a usually hidden golden red hue, making them glow.

She is truly breathtaking, a blazing beauty. Her lip and nail varnish are so perfectly matched to her firey rage, as is the barely evident scrap of crimson cloth she has deemed to be a top. Beneath it I see the angered rise and fall of her chest, fast, erratic movements. My throat tightens, shutting off any words that would even attempt to escape my mouth. My chest seems ready to follow suit, the breathing pattern that was already disturbed by the exertion of my attack, growing more uneven and strained as she begins to talk.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" 

The pure venom of the words slices through the air like a blade, stabbing straight through my body. I can't even register the pain of the hatred in her voice, my mind numbed by her appearance, unable to cope with anything more. 

She reaches to my cheek, leaving a burning mark upon my skin. I grab the scalding flesh, staring at her, watching as the inferno of her anger consumes her further. 

"Would you fucking TALK TO ME!" She all but screams at me, her perfect sugary voice high and piercing.

"I....I....."

"You said that already." 

A groan from behind her, reminds me of his presence, her body shielding me from having to allow him to be in my field of vision. Either she doesn't hear it, or she ignores it, her argument with me deemed more important. Let it never be said the girl hasn't got a selfish streak. I gulp, trying to loosen the vice around my larynx, and finally manage to croak. "I was just..." 

My efforts are duly ignored as she interrupts my almost sentence, taking my initial hesitation as a cue to begin shouting once more. "Just what? Trying to ruin my life AGAIN? Prove some stupid macho point? I can still get you back if I want? Or is it just 'I won't have her but neither will anyone else?'" 

Slowly I regained the power of speech but was unable to make use of it, as she starts up again. "You are so PATHETIC! You can't just waltz back into my life y'know...just cos that BITCH dumped you." I stare at her open mouthed, my throat once again dry.

"Wh...wh...what?" 

"Don't think I don't know! I have contacts, and its not the kind of thing you miss...I know that bitch Cam dumped you for Christian. I warned you didn't I? I said she was after your job status, not you, but you never listened to me."

"But I..." 

But that's all I can manage. Deep inside the dark recesses of my brain words tumble about, forming sentences I can not utter. The simple explanation, that Cam left me because she was fed up of my obsession with the beauty ahead of me. She went to Jay for support and guidance, and never came back. Inside I say how much this didn't affect me, I was pleased she'd found someone to be happy with, because I know my heart would never fully belong to her a decent chunk of it forever lay at the feet of *Her*.

"But what? Come on, give me a reason, one damn good explanation for what you just did. Justify yourself for going crazy at someone, for something that had nothing at all to do with you! Tell me what gave you the right turn up here, butt into what I've rebuilt of MY life, to a decimate it once more?" 

I remain speechless as she rants on, her anger evident in her incessant pacing in front of me, occasionally stopping to gesture wildly, wave her hands in a smacking motion, a swift shot through the air that ceases only millimetres from me. She's so involved in her hatred and rage all thoughts of the man upon the floor are buried deep. She stops pacing, watching me, waiting. 

"Come on then, your perfect reason is? What is going to roll of your tongue that will make this all seem right?" 

'You!' I scream inside 'You made me do it! You are my undoing. How can I justify the raw desire you stir within me?' 

All this hurtles around my head, but I can only stammer "You" to her, something she takes as no explanation. "ME? Trying to blame this on me? How can you even consider blaming your unstable mental state on me? Remember it was YOU who left ME I did nothing, you here me, NOTHING!" 

The fires are dying, dampened by tears. Now her eyes glitter with the tell-tale sparkle of moisture, flashing with the glassy beads of tears, that pearl softly against her lashes. Her head shakes, her hair flowing in waves around her face, across her shoulders, whispering reassurances to her. Her soft glistening lips, moist from being pushed together as she barely maintains her composure. A droplet falls from one eye, rolling slowly down her cheek, leaving nothing more than a shining trail along it. My stomach tightens at the sight of my loved one in obvious distress. Summoning every fibre of self control I have in my body I force speech from my parched mouth.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Her voice breaks, wavering on every syllable she utters. The pain in her voice rips me apart, but I'm helpless to heal it. "I mean, in the last year you've done so many things to apologise for, which of the many is this in aid of?" She gives a bitter laugh, one that betrays the disgust she is trying to maintain, highlighting instead sadness and regret. "Or are those two words supposed to make up for it all." 

She looks at me, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow questioningly raised. The shimmering tears in her eyes still remain, but another is yet to escape. A defiant tilt of the head, determined grimace contorting her scarlet lips, her eyes the only sign of weakness as before my eyes she retreats into herself, isolating her from all emotion. A trick I understand as I was the one who taught her how, the tactic I use that only she can breach. 

"Don't" I whisper, the word passing my lips almost inaudibly. She hears it though, looks at me confused. She answers me with in an almost equally hushed tone.

"Don't what?" Every last trace of anger has gone, leaving in its wake a mix of her attempted detachment from the situation. 

"Don't isolate yourself from me, conquer and cover all that passion you feel." I reach out to her, taking her hands in mine, overcome by the need to make sure she doesn't close herself off.

"I have to." She replies, but I know she gives this answer hesitantly. 

"No, no you don't. Your skill, what makes you so perfect is your total abandon, your habit of letting the moment carry you away." I feel my heart begin to race again, this time in desperation not to let her ever be misguided on my feelings. 

"You can't just tell me that and expect me to obey, I will never listen to your instructions again." She seems ready to leave, as if the place she finds herself in is too much.

"How about explanations?"

Upon hearing my question she looks back to me, mistrust swirling in her eyes. "Its not worth it." She replies, beginning to walk away.

"How can I not be worth it? Does my love for you have such little meaning?" This gets her full attention, but she snorts it away in disbelief.

"You don't love me....you just don't want anyone else to think they can get one up on you by having me."

'Don't be so stupid. I love you, you are the only person who's ever reached me, through whatever barrier I put up, you always got past. Whatever is wrong, you know how to make it better, whenever I need something you provide it. You bring out of me what none other has ever achieved. You release my inner emotions -- all the love, the hate, the anger, the happiness, every desire or passion I have ever held, you amplify and make them true.'

I try to tell her this, speak the words flying around my mind, but I can't say what I'm thinking, paralysed by fear she should reject my soul if I were to show it to her. She awaits a reply, watching me anxiously, but I am unable to say thing. Finally deciding she will get no more from me, she turns round, and looks down at the person, who has pulled himself from the floor, watching his 'girlfriend' ignore him in a vulnerable pained state, in favour of her ex who had created said state. She looks him up and down, before quietly saying. "You need to get cleaned up." 

That was all. No offer that she would help. No suggestion she would accompany him, only that simple suggestion followed by another one, equally simple. "Go see the Trainer." 

He appears confused, as she stares at him, waiting expectantly, until his mouth opens, a surprised tilt to the tone of his voice as he asks.

"Will you not accompany me?"

For a moment she looked from me to him, and back again, though I knew she had no intention of accompanying either of us anywhere, not that night. 

"No" 

She spoke with a finality that sent shivers of dread down my spine. Something told me the negative response was aimed at both me and her other. Momentarily she bent down, reaching for a jacket she had obviously let slip to the floor when spotting my attack. She swept it up, slipped it on and smoothed it down, the black cotton giving a quiet rustle as it rested upon her frame. Finally she turned back to him, a sigh escaping her lips. "I'm sorry Sean, but I can't come with you..." She walked over to him, placed a hand behind his head and gently pulled him down for a swift yet passionate kiss, one portraying lust but nothing more. He returned it with fervour, but when she pulled away he seemed discontent.

"Your not.....not going to leave with him.....allow him yet another victory?" Sean asked incredulously. She flashed him a slight smile, removing her hand from him turning to walk back to me. She paused in front of me, and for a moment we just studied each other. I ran my eyes over every contour of her face, studied every strand of deep chestnut hair, and memorised the warm chocolate brown eyes as they looked over me. Then feather light lips pressed against my own, the sensation of her soft red lips caressing mine making me shiver. Unlike the kiss before, this was not one fuelled by lust, but a stronger deeper emotion, one that shook me to my core and sent sparks along every nerve in my body. 

Even after the movement ceased she rested her lips against mine, breathing against mine. What seemed like an eternity later, yet still too soon she pulled away from me, her hand trailing against my chest, before she turned around, facing him once more. "No Sean, I'm not going to let Lance win again." 

I knew before she said the words what was to follow, but I still couldn't help quietly whining as she turned back to me "I'm sorry Lance, but I can't do this again...you keep hurting me, over and over. They always said we were fated, from the start we were forever. Maybe one day we will prove them right. But now, its too soon for me...you can't run out on me, leave me like that, destroy my life, then expect me to forgive you just months later because you regret what you did. I need more time to heal, after you, Sean, Al even....just....time." 

"Dawn!" I shouted without thinking, praying she would at least pause to her my last request. "How long's just time..."

"Its....time." She replied with a smile. "But one day, well, we'll just see shall we?"


End file.
